


LARPing

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May I just say I love your writing? You’re awesome! I was thrilled when I saw “Requests are OPEN”! May I please ask for a piece where reader is Charlie’s sister and she meets the Winchester brothers at the LARP event, where she is dressed as the queen’s elven princess sister. At the realization of the curses of people, Charlie asks Dean to take care of her sister, and it ends with smut? :) Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	LARPing

Warnings: Mentions of violence (but nothing too graphic), roleplaying, smut, unprotected sex, language

Fic:

“M’lady,” a voice says from behind you, drawing your attention from the battle map spread out on the table in front of you.

“Yes Boltar?” you as you turn to face him, your red and white dress rustling as you do.

“There are some, ah, visitors here to see the Queen,” he announces, quietly adding, “I told them that FBI role playing isn’t allowed.”

“That’s quite alright Boltar,” you tell him, “The Queen is in her tent if you would care to fetch her.”

“Yes M’lady,” Boltar says before leaving the tent you were currently in. You turn to examine the two men standing before you. One is taller than the other with long, brown hair and hazel eyes. The slightly shorter one has short, dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. Both are attractive in their own right, but something about them makes you think you should know who they are.

“Hello,” you say, holding out your hand, “My name is Y/N, and you are?”

“I’m Sam,” the taller one says, shaking your hand, “And this is Dean.” He gestures to the man beside him. The names sound familiar, but you still can’t put your finger on it. You hold out your hand to Dean and expect him to shake it, but instead, he takes your hand and raises it to his lips as he bows.

“My Lady,” he says before pressing his lips to your knuckles. A blush rises to your cheeks as his eyes flick up to meet yours.

“I thought I told you not to find me,” Charlie says as she enters the tent. She looks from you to Dean and her eyes narrow. “And get away from my sister,” she adds. Dean stands back up and releases your hand.

“Sorry,” Dean says, “I didn’t know you had a sister.” He keeps his eyes on the floor as if he’s trying to keep them off you.

“Well, I do,” Charlie says, “So what is it this time?”

“There seem to be some mysterious deaths happening around here lately,” Sam answers, “We think they’re linked to this event somehow.”

“Oh come on,” Charlie says skeptically, “It’s not like LARPing ever killed anyone.”

“Well something’s been killing these people,” Dean says. Suddenly it clicked, Charlie had told you about these men.

“You’re the Winchesters aren’t you?” you ask.

“Yeah,” Sam says, looking surprised, “Did Charlie tell you about us?”

“Yes,” Charlie answers, “I did. And I also warned her that the two of you are trouble. If there’s something going on around here, you’re going to talk to me and leave my sister out of it.”

“But I -” you begin, but Charlie cuts you off.

“Y/N, please, go to your tent and don’t come out until I come and get you,” Charlie says, “Whatever’s going on here, I want you to be safe.”

“Yes my Queen,” you say sarcastically with a mock curtsy, before turning to face Sam and Dean. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help,” you tell them before heading off towards your tent. You understood that Charlie wanted to keep you safe, but if people were dying, you wanted to help. Instead of going to your tent, you circle around and come back to the tent where Charlie, Sam, and Dean were strategizing.

“It’s some sort of curse,” you hear Sam say.

“Can we talk to some of the people here?” Dean asks, “Maybe we can get some information.”

“Sure,” you hear Charlie answer, “I can show you around and maybe we can find some clues.”

“You’re sister could help,” Dean suggests.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Charlie says.

“Oh come on,” Dean says, “She wanted to help. Besides, we’ll just be walking around here talking to people, it won’t be that dangerous. Plus, the more people we have working on the case, the quicker we can solve it right?”

“I suppose,” Charlie says slowly.

“Great!” Dean exclaims, “So how about you go with Sam, and I’ll go find Y/N?”

“Fine,” Charlie says, “But you have to promise to take care of her. She’s the only family I have left and I can’t lose her.”

“I promise to keep her safe,” Dean says, “And you can call the shots. If you think it’s too dangerous, just let me know and I’ll get her out of here.”

“I guess we better go get her,” Charlie says.

As quickly as you can, you make your way back to your tent. You sit on the bed and try to act as if you’d been there all along. It took much longer than you had expected it would for Charlie and Dean to get to your tent. After what seems like an eternity, Charlie finally pushes the flap of your tent open and lets Dean in. It dawns on you why it had taken so long for them to get there; Dean was dressed in a leather jerkin, chainmail, and arm bracers, a LARPing sword attached to his hip. You stand from the bed, looking from Dean to Charlie, waiting for one of them to speak.

“Do you still want to help?” Charlie asks.

“Yes,” you answer, trying not to sound too excited.

“Ok then,” Charlie says, “But you have to stay with Dean. He promised to protect you if things go sideways. This is serious. People are dying and you could get hurt too.”

“All the more reason for me to help instead of sitting around here,” you respond. Charlie nods.

“Just promise me you’ll stay safe,” Charlie says, giving you a hug, “Dean will protect you, I trust him.”

“I promise,” you say, “You stay safe too.” Charlie smiles at you before she exits the tent, leaving you alone with Dean.

“Shall we?” Dean asks, holding out a hand to you as he opens the flap of your tent. You take his hand and he loops your arm through his. “So, who should we talk to first?” Dean asks.

“Well, if people are being cursed, I say we talk to the mages first,” you reason, “If anyone knows about curses, it should be a mage.”

“Curses?” Dean asks, “Who said anything about curses.”

“You … I,” you stumble, trying to think of a good excuse.

“You were spying, weren’t you?” Dean asks.

“What? No,” you respond, “A Princess would never spy.”

“Sure,” Dean says with a chuckle. You finally find some of the mages preparing for the upcoming fight. No matter how you phrased your questions or how many questions you asked, you never got any answers.

The day goes on and still there are no answers. One good thing, however, is that you got to spend the day with Dean. You found yourself growing closer and closer to him, liking him more and more and hoping that he felt the same.

Late in the day, you run into Boltar again. “M’lady,” he calls after you.

“Yes?” you ask him.

“The Queen bids you return to your tent,” he answers.

“Did she say why?” you ask.

“No,” Boltar says. He looks from your eyes down to where your arm is linked with Dean’s. “Is that wise?” Boltar asks, gesturing to your arm, “He’s new here, how is he in such a position?”

“I’m the Princess,” you reply, “If I choose to walk the grounds with a knight of my guard then I shall.”

“And how did he become a knight exactly?” Boltar asks.

“He’s a friend,” you answer, “And the Queen appointed him to protect me today.”

“And did he pay to become your friend?” he questions, his voice irritated.

“No,” you answer, feeling uncomfortable, “I’ll return to my tent as my sister has asked. Please tell the Queen that I’ve complied with her wishes.”

“Yes M’lady,” Boltar replies before turning back towards the direction he’d come from.

“Did he seem strange to you?” you ask Dean quietly.

“You noticed that too?” Dean asks. You nod in response.

“We should follow him,” you say. Dean agrees and the two of you follow Boltar into the woods. You watch as he approaches a tent, three silhouettes already inside. Boltar enters the tent before you and Dean decide to get closer. Suddenly, a fight begins to break out. You and Dean rush inside to find Sam fighting with a knight while a woman you had never seen before creates a sword for Boltar. He approaches Charlie with the sword and your instincts kick in. You throw yourself at Boltar, hitting him as hard as you can. Dean follows after you and helps you take down Boltar, the sword falling from his hands.

While the two of you distract him, you notice Charlie looking around frantically. Finally, she finds what she’s looking for, a book, and tosses it into the fire. The knight choking Sam stops.

“Stop,” Charlie says to you and Dean, “He’s powerless now.” Reluctantly, you let Boltar up from the floor. “Dean, take Y/N somewhere safe,” Charlie says, “We’ll deal with him.” Dean nods and you let him lead you back to your tent.

“Thank you for letting me help,” you say.

“Don’t thank me,” Dean says, holding the flap of the tent open for you, “I was selfish when I asked for your help.”

“What do you mean?” you ask. Dean smirks as he closes the tent behind you.

“I liked you from the moment I saw you, My Lady,” Dean answers, moving closer, “I had hoped you feel the same. Do you?”

“Perhaps,” you answer, letting your fingers trail along the furniture that decorates your tent.

“Perhaps?” Dean says, repeating your words as a question.

“Yes,” you respond, “Perhaps.” You stop in front of him and your fingers play with the strings of his jerkin. Dean’s hands move to your hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“May I?” Dean asks as he leans in, allowing you enough room to back out if you wanted to.

“Yes,” you whisper, leaning in to press your lips against his. His lips move gently against yours, your hands slide up his chest and around his neck as his hands trail to your back. Dean’s tongue slides across your bottom lip, asking for permission, which you easily grant. His tongue slips into your mouth and presses against your own as he maps out your mouth. You moan as you tug at his chainmail, trying to tell him that you want it off.

Dean breaks the kiss just long enough to pull the chainmail over his head before pressing his lips to yours again. You unbuckle his belt and let it fall to the floor before your fingers work to untie his jerkin, pushing it from his shoulders. His hands make their way to your back, pulling at the laces of your corset.

“How do you get this damn thing off?” Dean asks, becoming frustrated with the piece of clothing.

“It’s a good thing you’re a knight and not a handmaiden,” you laugh.

“That’s funny,” Dean answers, “Charlie said I was a handmaiden. I think you promoted me.” You laugh as you help Dean with the corset, pulling it from your body and letting it fall to the floor. Dean watches as you push your dress from your shoulders and let it slip from your body, landing in a pool around your feet. You toe off your shoes and shimmy out of your panties, leaving you completely naked.

“Princess,” Dean whispers, eying your naked form. You smirk as you step out of the pile of clothing and make your way to the bed. Dean stumbles as he follows after you, pulling his clothes off as quickly as he can. When he’s next to the bed, you help to untie his pants and push them down, his half hard cock beginning to create a bulge in his boxers. With him standing in front of you, you move to sit at the edge of the bed, mouthing at his length, the fabric warm beneath your touch. Dean groans as his hands weave into your hair. You kiss his tip before hooking your fingers into the waistband of his boxers. “Y/N,” Dean groans. You pull his boxers down, letting his cock spring free. As soon as the material is gone, you leave a long lick from the base of his cock to the tip, making him harder as you suck the tip into your mouth.

“Wait,” Dean says, you pull away from him with an obscene ‘pop.’ He pushes you back against the bed and settles above you. His lips leave kisses down your neck to your breast. He sucks one nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud and making it harder. After a while, he switches to the other nipple, treating it in the same manner, drawing moans from your lips the whole time. His fingers trail down to your thigh.

“May I?” he asks, dragging his fingers along your skin and leaving goosebumps in his wake. You nod and draw your bottom lip between your teeth.

Dean’s fingers brush your skin as he trails his fingers between your legs. “Dean,” you whimper as his fingers tease you entrance. Dean smirks as he watches you squirm beneath him.

“You’re perfect,” Dean muses between kisses, “I want to treat you like a Queen.”

“I’m only a Princess, remember?” you giggle.

“Maybe to everyone else,” Dean says, “But you’d be my Queen.”

“Treason,” you say with a giggle.

“I’d commit many acts of treason for you, my Queen,” Dean teases.

“Would you stop teasing and fuck me already?” you ask, your hips bucking up to meet his hand. 

“As you wish, my Queen,” Dean says. He settles himself between your legs and lines himself up with your entrance, letting his tip dip inside you before pulling back out. He repeats the motion over and over again, pushing deeper inside you with each stroke until he’s fully sheathed inside you. “You feel so good,” Dean groans as he allows you to adjust to his size.

“Dean, please,” you moan, lifting your hips to tell him you’re ready. Dean groans and begins thrusting, slow and gentle, sliding in and out of you. His hands tangle into your hair as his thrusts increase in pace, no less gentle than before. “Dean,” you whisper as you drag your nails up his back and through his hair. Dean groans your name as he kisses every inch of your body that he can reach.

Dean’s thrusts slowly become more and more erratic, bringing you both closer to your climaxes. Your fingertips dig into his skin as your orgasm washes over you in waves of pleasure. Dean follows soon after, his cock pulsing as he spills himself deep inside you. He whispers your name, his heavy breaths caressing your skin as he comes down from his high. Dean leans in and kisses your lips as he pulls himself from you and settles himself beside you.

He pulls the blankets up to cover you both before he wraps his arms around you. “My Princess,” Dean muses as he runs his hands over you soothingly.

“I’d call you my knight in shining armor,” you say, “But, well, you’re missing the armor.”

“I think I prefer it that way, don’t you?” Dean teases, leaning in to press his lips to yours yet again.


End file.
